What could have been
by djamelal
Summary: I suck at summeries, what would hppen if victora came the night edward left bella returns to forks with her coven but will she have a mate? ooc some times for Bella. OC, And wtf does AH mean?
1. Chapter 1

hi my first fanfic so go easy i will try to update every few days soooooo yh hope you like it.

* * *

Chappie 1

I can remember that first day, the first day I was a vampire.

It all started when my one true love Edward Cullen, a vampire, left me. He took me into the woods and told me he was going. He would never come back. Like he never existed. And the thing that hurt me more than everything, he didn't love me. He was truly gone. I wandered for hours crying in the rain trying to understand the events that just happened. I started to slow down slower than a walk more of a shuffle. Surprise surprise I fell. Tripped over some old gnarled roots that were sticking out of the rough forest floor. I went straight down, flat on my face. I hit my head and blacked out. When I woke up I was in a small clearing covered with long deep green grass nothing else. The grass was slightly damp with dew and the sun was high in the sky, not a single cloud covered the blue sky. I was slumped against a tall tree. This is not were I fell last night, I had been moved. I stood up slowly, and stumbled forward. I straightened out and looked around I felt eyes wandering over my body. That's when I saw her. Her beautiful form stepped out from between the trees. Her long red hair billowed around her face in the steady breeze. Ste took one slow step toward me then she appeared in front of me in vampire speed. Victoria. She pushed me over and said, "What a carless boyfriend leaving you wander alone at night. Do you know what? I figured a way to hurt Edward beyond killing you." She paused for a moment then leaned in and whispered "this wont hurt, much." She slowly leaned in and bit into my neck. I let out an ear piercing screech. That was it, nolonger was i a meek human. i was something else, something special something better.

* * *

So how was it R&R please i have cookies for all!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Tribute to me friends – Ruby (Maya but she knew that) and Demmi is based on my friend Cemre. Kitty is my dear sister Hana.

Disclaimer you know i dont own twilight or Maya and Cemre!

* * *

"Belllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

That's what I get every morning, not like I sleep or anything like that. Jim rums up stairs from his spot on the couch and licks my face until I get dressed (he's our puppy golden retriever). Then Cathy calls me to get up. She then leaves to go to work; she is a nurse at the local hospital. No matter were we are Cathy works she looks about 20. Demmi and her mate john go to school with me, Kevin and his mate Ruby. Joe is married to Cathy and he is a lawyer (with influence that comes in handy). And Kitten, her real name is Katy but she prefers Kitty or kitten. She is a half vampire we saved from the vulturi when she was 3 (they thought she was an immortal child). She ages normally and looks about 14.

We just moved, again. To forks, home.

Today we have school. For the millionth time I am a junior. We don't expect to stay long here, just a few years, until a house in Manhattan is built in slow Human motion. I jump of my Sofa and un-plugged my music. Then I pulled on my black skinny Jeans royal blue tank top and black waist coat, grabbing my black converse on my way out of my room. I put on some supper shine clear gloss, brushed through my hair, grabbed a black hand bag threw all my crap into it and picked up the keys to my new improved black Dodge Viper. Yes I kina like black. Demmi got into her silver Aston martin vanquish car with Ruby and Kevin got into his classic red Ferrari with John. Kitty ran up to the car and begged for a lift, I could make it in time.

After dropping of Kitty I reached Forks High. It hasn't changed a bit apart from what looked like a new Gym. I got out of the car in exact unison with the other 4, slowly flicking my hair like they do in the shampoo commercials, chuckling to myself. That earned me a few death stairs from a group of girls dressed in cheer leader uniforms with uniform jumpers. Ah well this would be fun! As the family congregated into a 'V' formation with me up front and centre I noticed another group of vampire scents and headed toward the office. Whilst walking I whispered to everyone asking if they also smelt it, the all nodded. I approached the young male receptionist John whispered into my ear "he's a sucker for a smile" John can sense personalities and likes, which often came in handy. I walked up to him giving him a sweet smile, I could se him relax. He asked us our names in turn replying, "I'm Isabelle Swan" Demmi side stepped me and replied "I am Demmi Dakota" stepping back and allowing John to pass "I'm Jonathan Mathews, and this is my younger sister Ruby Mathews" although they aren't really John and Ruby can pull it of . Finally Kevin stepped forward and in his perfect English accent answered "And I am Kevin Smith". His velvety sweet accent catches every person out. The receptionist handed us papers and went through the rules absentmindedly and excused us. My first lesson was Italian, as though I'm not already fluent!

* * *

soooooo how is it ??? is any person reading this?!?!?!? mayby if you are revue even if its 1 word

How do u spell vulturi and revue ? u get me though right?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I'm BACK!!!! Sorry for being gone so long my computer broke down… I'm back now and I kind of am gonna update more often because it's summer.

XOXO

* * *

After heading in the direction of my Italian class the strength of the scents of the other vampires increased. For a split second I could swear I recognised one in particular, it was the smell of among other things, cloves and sunshine. Mmmmm. It was so beautiful and strong. I was concentrating so hard on that sent I didn't even notice my coven going in other directions. As I approached the door I braced my self to meet the other vampire, I slowly opened up the door and walked in. I walked straight up to the teacher and announced my arrival, I could swear I heard someone chuckle. He instructed me were to sit, right at the back, perfect I hate the back. I whipped my head round to get a good look at the class. That's when I saw him in, bronze hair shining in the artificial light of the lamp. He looked me straight in the eyes, and you would never guess, I freaked and ran at human speed out of the school and into the newly started torrential down poor, where I started dry sobbing. Shit oh shit, I was screwed, he knew instantly who I was. I started thinking, "oh god he looked better than ever". No what was I saying, but who was I fooling he really did.

That's when I saw a smallish dark haired girl, she was beautiful in a natural way, she reminded me a bit of myself when I was human. She slowly walked towards me with an umbrella. She called out to me shouting over the thunder, "excuse me Isabelle um I guess this is hopeless," she shook about her arm waving her yellow umbrella at me, "you are already soaking but umm, you know him right, Edward?" Great new school and I already made a fool out of myself; I turned to her and nodded. "Yes I kind of do." She sighed, and beckoned me toward her, muttering about catching a chill, not realising I could hear her. She was asking me generic questions that you always ask new people such as, "were did you move from? Do you have siblings" I felt a bit bad for not answering her, but I just kept on walking ignoring her questions. Just as we got back to class the bell rang and people started filing out of classes, a low buzz of chatter rang out through the school. I told the girl I didn't want to cross his path and she nodded dragging me in another direction. "Let's see the time table," she was nice and didn't probe about why I ran out. "Oh no, your next 2 periods are with him, oops I forgot to introduce myself. I am Janet Newton." No way was she the grand child or great grand child of Mike Newton. She was far too much like Angela to be Newton's kid's kid. That's when I hit me that same smell. Edward. Luckily he just walked past the small alcove Janet and I were hiding in.


	4. Chapter 4

We managed to hide there for another hour until it was time for break. We slowly walked into the canteen were the entire student body was already congregated. Then I noticed why they were there so quick I could hear shouting and I could see John and Kevin having a fight with two other boys I instantly recognised them Jasper and Emmet. On the side I could see Alice, Rosalie, Ruby and Demmi shouting at the boys to stop. Then my eye caught Edward chuckling to himself, idiot laughing like that. I ran toward the fight nudging people out the way. I jumped in between the boys. Simultaneously Jasper and Emmet said "Bella?" I turned to the boys in my coven and told them to "stop fighting like babies or go home." Nether liked being humiliated by their "baby sister" and they stalked of to the side. That's when I turned to the Cullen's and said "you to, fighting them like animals" and I caught them by their wrists and dragged them to my brothers and stated "apologise, all of you" Jasper and Emmet still in shock let out a confused sounding apologise, still staring at me.

"Boys?" I questioned my brothers.

"Yeah sorry" they mumbled. I nodded and gesturing for all the Cullens to sit, my family standing behind us. I quickly said "we can't talk here can we? So? Your place or mine?" we all agreed to meet at theirs I assumed it would be the same place. We also agreed to act like strangers, for a while, until we could get our story straight. The rest of the day passed quickly, I guess I was really anticipating what would happen tonight.


End file.
